


Say It

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 18 prompt: Daddy Kink. Jeff wants Jensen to say it; they both need to hear him say it. But Jensen is gonna make him work for it first.





	Say It

Jensen is flushed red from the middle of his back all the way up to the tips of his ears. His neck is showing signs of straining even from the back and he is literally biting his pillow. Jeff would find it amusing if he wasn’t currently so turned on that he could feel his heartbeat in his balls. His picks up his heavy cock and lets it fall back between Jensen’s cheeks with a loud, wet “thwap” and takes a guess.

“You can say it Jen.” He rubs the head of his prick on the loosened hole and waits. Jensen shakes his head and Jeff has no choice but to sigh and press in.

The head of hi cock pops through the outer ring of muscle and Jensen’s neck gets tighter. They both want him to finally say it. They’ve been doing this for weeks now, and each time they fuck Jensen finds a new way to keep his mouth full.

Jeff pulls out, watching the wet gape of Jensen pulling at him, trying to keep him inside. He bites his lip and lets his cock slap down against the wet skin again.

“If you say it, I’ll give it to you. The whole thing. Anything. I’ll shove right up inside you and fuck You so hard you can’t remember your name.” His voice is low and growly and resembles his character much more than himself. Considering the situation, it shouldn’t make it hotter but oh, God, even with Jensen’s perfect ass all wet and gaping and his waist gripped in Jeff’s big hands, he knew it would push them both over the edge.

Jensen shakes his head again and Jeff can see how wet the pillowcase is where it’s clenched between his teeth. He tries a different tactic, leaning forward and covering Jensen with his body, his sweaty chest sticking and catching on the soft skin of Jensen’s back. He lays a kiss at the base of Jensen’s neck.

“Say it Jen.” He tries to be sweet. He lays a trail of kisses down Jensen’s back, pausing here and there to trace his tongue over constellations of freckles. He kisses all the way down to Jensen’s cheeks and slicks his tongue through the valley between them. Jensen is practically vibrating beneath him.

“Say it Jen.” Jensen shakes his head again and Jeff shrugs his shoulders. He pries Jensen’s cheeks apart and spears his tongue into the open hole there. He groans at the taste; himself and Jensen and plasticy lube. He fucks his tongue in and out over and over again, just enough friction for Jensen to feel it and want more. He lifts his head and looks up the length of Jensen’s back. He takes one last chance.

“Say it… boy.” He can see the effect of his words on Jensen. His head shoots up and the pillow drops down to the bed. His mouth is parted and he’s heaving breaths into his face. His eyes are closed and his face, miraculously, gets even redder.

“Daddy. Daddy please.” The words are a whisper but Jeff hears them like a scream. HIs hands grip onto Jensen’s hips and he slams his cock home, the ringing of Jensen begging his daddy in his ears, overtaking even the rush of his own blood pumping.

“Good boy. Daddy’s gonna give you what you want.” He fucks hard, punishingly, alternating between Jensen’s twisted around face and the way his hole grips at his cock. He can feel sweat dripping down his back and between his own cheeks. Its an irritating tickle of a feeling, the sweat on his body hair and it distracts him. So he asks again.

“Say it. Ask me.” He grunts and feels the tightening of his orgasm in his gut. It feels good after all the teasing.

“Fuck me daddy. Please daddy.” And that’s all it takes. His focus is all on the sweet clutch of Jensen’s ass and the way his body feels below him. He pushes his hips forward until he feels his tight balls draw up and slap against Jensen’s.

“Come for daddy.” He groans, long and low, as he comes as deep inside Jensen as he can get. Jensen says nothing, but by the clench of Jensen’s hole around him, he knows that he’s followed the command.

“Good boy.”


End file.
